Letters From the Winchesters:
by WaywardDaughter617
Summary: Letters and notes primarily from Sam, Dean, and Castiel, but also from Jody, Donna and other Wayward Hunters... pick-me-ups and inspirational. (Ongoing)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's Sam.

I know you're going through a hard time right now, but I just wanted you to know that you're not alone; you've got us, and the rest of the hunter community. I know it's hard to reach out, but there ARE people there for you.

I know how you feel, I've felt that way before too. Hearing that voice in your head telling you that you don't matter, that you're alone in this fight. Well, that voice is lying, and I'm telling you that none of that is true.

You ARE important. You matter to me, and Dean, Cas, Jody, and so many other people even if you can't see it. You're not alone either. There are people who can help. People, like me, who have gone through the same things as you and want to help.

Even in this life that Dean and I live, there is hope. And there is hope for you too. So, I'm asking you to fight, to reach out, to fight those demons of yours like a hunter because you are one. A great one. Even the best hunters get injured in hunts sometimes though, so even if you falter, please know that you can get back up again.

You're a wayward, a wayward daughter. And that's okay. Sometimes being wayward isn't going the wrong way, it's taking the road that other people may not understand because they don't understand your struggles. They can't understand the road you are taking.

There's a whole community here who can help, and we all need backup sometimes. There's no shame in that. So, don't be afraid to call for help. We may have been broken before, but we've gotten back up again, and come out stronger. And we've got your back, no matter what. Stay safe.

Keep Fighting,

Sam W.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey. I know you're feeling kinda down, so I just wanted to check in and make sure you're okay.

Sam and I don't really know what's going on with you right now, but I do know this: you're family. Alright? You're important, more important than you know. I know what you'd say, 'cause I'd be saying it to Sammy. "No chick-flick moments" but hey, if me speaking my mind to you is a chick flick moment, then oh well, I guess it won't kill me just this once.

You're stronger than you know kiddo. I've seen it before, even though I'm guessing you can't see that right now. I know you're probably tired, so I'll wrap this up. You, you don't have to prove your worth to those dicks who keep trying to push you to the goddamned ground. You're already a freaking warrior, a hunter. And you're fighting those demons of yours pretty damn well. I'm not lying. You are so much braver than you realize.

You're priceless to Sam and Cas, and...well, to me too. I hope you know that. Those other hunters? Well, they've got your back, just like we do.

You just gotta find which ones are your family, don't trust blindly, but don't refuse to put any faith in them either. Once you find those people, they'll have your back just like you've got theirs.

Please get some rest. For me if not for yourself, okay?

Keep fighting kiddo.

-Dean W.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. I heard that you're struggling with some stuff. It's okay. No one is perfect.

If you relapsed today, that's okay; we can't win every battle. What matters is that you start again, that you get up again, and keep fighting.

I've relapsed (you know that) and staying clean... it's a fight, that's true, but it's worth the effort. But most importantly I want you to know that your value isn't affected by the fact that you lost a battle today, that you relapsed. You're winning your war. You're still here. So celebrate that fact.

You're still in this world, you're still pushing forward. Keep fighting your battles, but remember that no matter what happens, you're still priceless, you still mean the world to me. Alright?

Keep Fighting,

-Sam W.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I know this one is a bit short, but I hope that you're all liking these._

 _Please review and tell me what you thought of these little notes and letters, constructive criticism is welcome. :)_

 _Shoutout to cmr2014 for being my first reviewer ever and to_ _Wandererzaehler for favoriting and following._ _Thank you both so much! It means a lot._

 _-WD617_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sweetheart.

Look, I know you're trying to figure out your place here, or maybe you're feeling like you don't have a place in this crazy world of ours. Well, I'm telling you now that the very moment you came into this world, it became a bit brighter. Do you know what lights up this world?

It's the twinkle in your eye when you laugh. Your smile, your strength, the way you fight on each day, the fact that you're here reading this. All of that brings more light into this crazy world. So I'm asking you: Don't dim that light. Don't change who you are to satisfy the world. There's only one you. And that you? It's infinitely bright and amazing. The truer you are to yourself the brighter you shine. I know some of the people at school or work may not see that, but please don't lose yourself. And please, don't snuff out your own the precious light that is YOU.

You Are Stronger Than You Know. Please keep fighting.

-Jody


End file.
